Look Through My Eyes Everything Changes
by Miss Mistyfrost
Summary: My name is Falconfrost.  I consider myself to be a very fortunate tom.  I'm handsome, charming, talented, and quite intelligent.  I have soft fur, sturdy muscles, and powerful legs.  I am the best hunter in my clan―WindClan.  She-cats worship the ground
1. Allegiances

*****✧**This story is about a rude, arrogant, and self-centered tom who constantly puts himself in front of others. This time, his words have done more than just emotional damage...**✧*****

**Hello fellow peoples of Earth! I am Miss Mistyfrost, but you may call me anything similar. :) You may recognize me from the Warrior Cats Official Message Boards (Forums), or you may not. Either way, I hope to either meet old friends, or make new ones! I hope you enjoy this fanfiction, as I have worked hard on it. I don't know how often I'll be able to post chapters, also, but I'll try my best! :) Anyway, here are the allegiances for my fanfiction. **

**{By the way, this fanfiction is kinda associated with the song "Look Through My Eyes" by Phil Collins and the movie "Brother Bear".}**

**WINDCLAN**

**L****ｅａｄｅｒ****: Heatherstar-** a pure white she-cat with pale, grass-green eyes, mate of Gorsetangle, mother of Grasspaw and Brookpaw _[5 lives left]_

**D****ｅｐｕｔｙ****: Tawnyheart**-a strong, feisty dark tortoiseshell she-cat with menacing pale green eyes, sister of Rowanstripes and Gorsetangle

**M****ｅｄｉｃｉｎｅ****ｃａｔ****: Boulderheart**- a large-yet kind and gentle-pale gray tom with round blue eyes, brother of Snowshine

**W****ａｒｒｉｏｒｓ:**

**Hailstorm**- a large, dappled gray tom with round blue eyes, mate of Fawndapple, son of Darkfur and Flowerdust

_{Apprentice: Snakepaw}_

**Foxfoot**- a dark ginger tabby tom with a white tail tip and amber eyes, mate of Snowshine, father of Oakpaw and Snakepaw

**Rowanstripes**- a ginger tom with darker, bolder tabby stripes and green eyes, mate of Blossombreeze, father of Stonekit and Bramblekit, brother of Gorsetangle and Tawnyheart

_{Apprentice: Oakpaw}_

**Gorsetangle**- a dark brown tabby tom with a ruffled pelt and amber eyes, mate of Heatherstar, father of Grasspaw and Brookpaw, brother of Rowanstripes and Tawnyheart

**Snowshine**- a pure white she-cat with pale blue eyes, mate of Foxfoot, mother of Oakpaw and Snakepaw, sister of Boulderheart

_{Apprentice: Grasspaw}_

**Sweetsun**-a pretty, pure white she-cat with dark ginger patches and kind, amber eyes, sister of Fawndapple and Stormchaser

**Stormchaser**- a thick-pelted, large dark gray tom with pale cream swirls and blue eyes, brother of Sweetsun and Fawndapple

_{Apprentice: Brookpaw}_

**Fuzzymask**- a rotund white she-cat with a glossy pelt, a ginger tail, ginger belly fur, a ginger face, and amber eyes, her eyes are small, but the pupils are quite large, sister of Blossombreeze

**Falconfrost**- a handsome, charming pale brown tabby tom with long, powerful legs and icy blue eyes, brother of Birdwhisper and Hawkfeather

**Hawkfeather**- a large, heavily scarred dark brown tabby tom with a golden tint to his fur, a scarred nose, shredded ears, and piercing, dark amber eyes, brother of Birdwhisper and Falconfrost

**Birdwhisper**- a pale brown tabby she-cat with white forepaws and bright green eyes. sister of Falconfrost and Hawkfeather

**A****ｐｐｒｅｎｔｉｃｅｓ:**

**Snakepaw**- a dark brown tabby tom with amber eyes, brother of Oakpaw, son of Snowshine and Foxfoot

**Oakpaw**- a pale brown tom with long whiskers and amber eyes, brother of Snakepaw, son of Snowshine and Foxfoot

**Brookpaw**- a dark brown tabby she-cat with bright amber eyes, sister of Grasspaw, daughter of Heatherstar and Gorsetangle

**Grasspaw**- a pale brown tom with white paws and green eyes, brother of Brookpaw, son of Heatherstar and Gorsetangle

**Q****ｕｅｅｎｓ**** & ****ｋｉｔｓ:**

**Blossombreeze**- a small pale gray she-cat with blue eyes, sister of Fuzzymask. mate of Rowanstripes, mother of Stonekit [a large gray tom-kit with blue eyes], Bramblekit [a dark brown tabby tom-kit with green eyes]

**Fawndapple**- a dappled pale brown she-cat with amber eyes, sister of Sweetsun and Stormchaser, mate of Hailstorm, expecting Hailstorm's kits

**E****ｌｄｅｒｓ:**

**Darkfur**- a night-black tom with green eyes, mate of Flowerdust, father of Hailstorm

**Flowerdust**- a small white and gray she-cat with blue eyes, mate of Darkfur, mother of Hailstorm


	2. Chapter 1

**Hehe, Sorry, I know it was short. I really need to work on writing longer chapters. XP  
><strong>

**Chapter 1**

_Falconfrost's POV_

"Woah, come on, guys! Let's have some fun!" I exclaimed as I ran down a grassy hill. My siblings Hawkfeather, a dark brown tabby tom, and Birdwhisper, a light brown tabby she-cat, were chasing after me. Even though my legs were unusually long, my petite tabby sister was quickly gaining ground.

Then, I turned round and started running towards my siblings. Their eyes widened in surprise and both of them, in the process of turning, slid on the grass and fell to their paws. I immediately burst out laughing, scrunching up my ice blue eyes. Just as I was about to go mock the unfortunate duo, something slammed into me from behind. It smelled of mud, many types of prey, and something else awful.

"Hiya, Falconfrost! How're ya doin'?" asked a rotund white and ginger she-cat. She had the remains of a rabbit on her jaw and mud was plastered to her underbelly. An appalling smell wafted from the disgusting she-cat.

"Fuzzymask!" I yelled at the she-cat. She was a disgrace to WindClan, "What in _StarClan's name _are you doing here?" The ginger-and-white she-cat wasn't fazed.

"Well, I just wanted to see how you guys were doin'!" she replied stupidly. She then got up to look straight into my ice blue eyes, "I was also wondering of you would like to go hunting with me, Falconfrost."

Fuzzymask flicked her ginger tail under my chin, it felt ticklish. _Does this disgrace of a cat actually think she has a chance with me?_ I scoffed inwardly. I growled and answered the plump she-cat, "No, and why would you _ever _think I would _ever_ even _think_ of doing something with you, let alone hunt." My heavily scarred brother and my thoughtful little sister had brushed themselves off and were now staring at me in disbelief. I didn't take any notice, "Why don't you do _all _of us a favor and just go drown yourself!" I screamed.

This time, the message had gotten through. Fuzzymask turned tail and fled, as fast as she could, anyway. I smirked as her ginger tail disappeared over the crest of the hill.

"Falconfrost," started Hawkfeather, he was clearly horrified at my actions, "what have you done?"

**Hehe, Sorry, I know it was short. I really need to work on writing longer chapters. XP**


	3. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

_Falconfrost's POV_

"Hawkfeather, what do you mean by 'what have you done'?" I questioned my brother, "I only told that infuriating, slob-of-a-cat the honest truth." Birdwhisper slowly walked towards me, the firey light of anger in her bright green eyes.

"Right now," her snarl was barely more than a whisper, "I am embarrassed to be related to you, Falconfrost, let alone be seen with you. I always knew you were self-centered and conceited, but this…" the light brown tabby she-cat shook her head, "…you've blown it, this time. I wish you good fortune." And with that she started walking away, putting one white forepaw in front of the other. Birdwhisper's head was held high, and she had a confident look about her.

Hawkfeather gave me a pitying stare with his dark amber eyes. My brother's gaze seemed to pierce right through my soul; it was difficult to look away. The dark, scarred tabby finally tore his penetrating gaze from mine, shook his broad head, and then followed Birdwhisper back, to what I presumed the WindClan camp.

After rolling my ice blue eyes, I started galloping to the camp. It didn't take too long for my long, powerful legs to carry me to the entrance of the camp. By this time the sun was already half below the horizon, its scarlet rays of light trying to shine for as long as they could.

I walked into the wide open WindClan camp, surveying the gorse bushes and boulders that made up the dens. Straight in front of me was the Boulder. It was where the clan had meetings, and beside it there was another, flat-looking stone that leaned against it. The two rocks made up my leader's den. Perched atop the Boulder was my leader, Heatherstar. Her pure white pelt was very distinctive in any light, and her pale green eyes blended perfectly with the moorland grass.

I then moved on to the warriors' den, which was made out of a large gorse bush. After the ordeal my siblings had put me through, my topmost desire was to go on the evening patrol. Outside of the warriors' den, surrounded by my fellow clanmates, was the clan deputy, Tawnyheart. She was a dark tortoiseshell with sharp pale green eyes, and a personality to match. Even though Tawnyheart was smaller than most of her clanmates, no-cat liked to tangle with the sharp-tongued and feisty she-cat. Even I knew better.

Seeing a gap in the group of cats, I quickly scooted in and smiled at Tawnyheart. She rolled her pale green eyes and spoke, "Evening patrol, Falconfrost?" Her voice showed obvious disinterest.

"Well, how did you know, my darling?" I spoke with a honey-smooth tone of voice. Tawnyheart only gave a short growl, "Yes, I would like to partake in the evening patrol." The dark tortoiseshell flicked her tail towards a large, dappled gray tom. I let out a groan. Hailstorm was one of my most disliked cats in the clan, and Tawnyheart knew that only too well. Upon seeing me, the large tom smirked and started heading out with his patrol. I had to use my precious legs to catch up to them.

On my way out, I noticed a particular she-cat wasn't on time, either. Sweetsun, a white she-cat with dark ginger patches, was giving Hawkfeather a good-bye nuzzle. He smiled and stared wistfully at her upon her leave. "So," I mewed casually to the pretty she-cat, "what is a beautiful she-cat like you doing with an ugly brute like my brother?"

**STILL SO SHORT! Sorry, I'm working on it. :)**


	4. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

_Falconfrost's POV_

"Unlike _you_," spat Sweetsun, giving me a disgusted look with her shining amber eyes, "he is kind. He knows how to be polite and modest. Hawkfeather is determined to what's right for not just him, but for every-cat." And with that, she brushed past me roughly and ran to join Hailstorm's patrol. I rolled my ice blue eyes, one again, _Is each and every she-cat born thick-headed?_ I wondered as I caught up to the patrol, it consisted of Hailstorm, Stormchaser, Sweetsun, Gorsetangle, and me. Stormchaser had a thick, dark gray-and-cream pelt; the tom was also Sweetsun's protective brother. Gorsetangle was an older tom with dark, ruffled tabby fur. He tapped his tail with impatience as Sweetsun and I finally joined the evening patrol.

"Finally!" snapped Hailstorm, "Let's get going now, before there are any more distractions." The dapple-furred tom quickly galloped off into the rapidly darkening moorland. I swiftly scented water on the smooth, evening air and knew they were coming to a stream.

"Hailstorm!" I called as they neared the gurgling waters of the stream, "May I stop to get a quick drink?" Hailstorm slowed his pace and glared at me with his penetrating blue gaze. He eventually nodded his head in approval. I flicked my ear in thanks and darted towards the stream. As I stepped onto the slightly muddy bank, I caught a very distinguishable scent on the night air. _No… _I tried to convince myself my thoughts were incorrect, _it can't be… _

As I looked into the dark waters, I leaped back in horror. At the bottom of the stream, lying with the plant life and pebbles was the body of a cat.

Fuzzymask, my most hated cat in the entire forest, my idea of a disgrace to clan life itself, was dead.

Drowned.

**Hehe, this is even shorter than the first! XP**


End file.
